MOHAKO's Fan Fic
by MOHAKO
Summary: Una lección que aprender y un mundo que emprender... Un grupo de viajeros que atraviesa mundos tales como los de American McGee Alice, la primera guerra mundial, World of Warcraft, Sonic the hedgehog, Fate, stay night y The Legend of Zelda... ENJOY!
1. Introducción

**MOHAKO's FF**

Antes que nada, unas breves palabras de los autores:

Pese a que aquí en fanfiction solo se permite introducir dos categoría para poder publicar fanfics, quisiéramos aclarar que si bien si se meterán los dos mundos que se mencionan en las categorías, también se visitaran otros mundos de series de anime y videojuegos, pero también se meterán uno que otro mundo de nuestra propiedad (es decir que fue inventando por MOHAKO)

Si bien tenemos en cuenta que la historia ha sido narrada previamente en muchas formas y por muchos otros autores, les pedimos de la manera atenta que lean el fanfic antes de hacer cualquier tipo de crítica poco constructiva. Se permiten sugerencias, claro esta, mas no por ello toleraremos críticas que no ayuden a este fanfic a mejorar.

MOHAKO es un grupo de akibas que hacen este trabajo por diversión y siempre respetando el copyright de los diferentes autores. Cada integrante del grupo escribirá un capítulo diferente, así que no es de extrañar que la narrativa varié de un capítulo a otro, aun así entre el grupo haremos revisiones de modo que el cambio de narrativa no sea tan pronunciado y genere una lectura agradable ante ustedes. Los integrantes de este pequeño grupo son:

MOrnie (Morniemacar)

HAri (Artemisa)

NeKO (Aradia)

Este trabajo va dedicado para todos aquellos escritores que, como nosotros, tienen grandes proyectos pero que por muchos motivos no hayamos como comenzar a mostrarlos (Hari), así como también a "x" persona, que sin duda se verá reflejado en las personas que harán reaccionar a Aradia (Neko.) Y bueno, para ya no aburrirlos más con esta introducción que dudo muchos lean XD:

¡¡¡COOOMENZAMOS!!!


	2. Capi 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Una lección que aprender y un viaje que emprender**

La calidez de la mañana se dejaba sentir en cada poro de piel del reino Valiër y el único sonido que recorría las arterias de los callejones era el de las cigarras que lloraban de modo tal que su canto penetraba en las almas del mercado que empezaba a cobrar vida a cada minuto.

Pronto aquella canción se convirtió en nada más que un sueño efímero interrumpido por el bullicio de los habitantes del reino. Las amas de casa pasaban a hacer las compras, el vendedor de pan se quejaba de las llagas causadas por las quemaduras del horno en las manos y los pescadores regresaban cargados de especies dignas de platillos exóticos. Todo apuntaba a un día tranquilo en el reino donde nada interesante pasaba… A menos qué…

— ¡Cuidado!

Una flecha proveniente de "quién sabe donde" se disparó y se dirigía directamente donde el lechero, quien con tal de esquivarle giró bruscamente pisando la cola de un gato que, al girarse con brusquedad, ocasionó que el mismo se fuera de bruces sobre el puesto de la vendedora de frutas. Aquella mujer con cara de "pocos amigos" optó por tratar de pillarlo y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque una segunda flecha se impactó muy cerca de su enorme arracada que pendulaba de su ya cansado lóbulo auricular.

— ¡Eh, chiquilla! ¿Qué tramas armando todo este…?

De haber podido hubiese soltado cuanto insulto se pudiese colar de sus enormes labios de no ser porque un chico de tez nivea y cabello azabache salto justo encima de la carpa que protegía el puesto.

— ¡SHION DIROCK, DETENTE AHÍ!

Detrás del joven, una chiquilla de no más de diecisiete años se abalanzó sobre la misma carpa que no soportó el peso de un segundo cuerpo sobre de ella, desgarrándose hasta dejar caer a la chica sobre una cama de mangos, fresas y melones. Intentó incorporarse rápidamente, pero el caramelo de las frutas machacadas bajo su peso le impidió moverse con la suficiente agilidad. Fue entonces cuando la frutera se abalanzó contra ella a la par que la reprendía.

— ¡¡¡Artemisa de Dirock!!! ¡¿Cómo osas venir solo para echar a perder lo que he cosechado en esta difícil temporada?! ¿Acaso no entiendes que se avecinan tiempos difíciles y…?

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso, anciana!

La chica se incorporó, tras un esfuerzo considerado y rodeo el puesto desecho con tal de dar con su presa, a la par que dejaba tras de sí a una frutera enverdecida en cólera que blasfemaba a todos los demonios habidos y por haber sin prestarle atención alguna. Solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente en esos momentos: Atrapar a ese Karm y hacerle pagar por haberse comido el último dulce de leche que tanto le fascinaba

— ¡Pero de esta no te salvas, maldito Karm!

— Hummm… Tal vez no quiera salvarme…

Susurró a su oído de modo tal que la chica Elfi dio un sobresalto y no pudo contener un notorio sonrojo en su rostro. El chico le había pillado por sorpresa, si bien se conocía muchas de sus mañanas, Shion conocía el método adecuado para hacer cabrear a la Elfi: Aparecer repentinamente tras de ella y rodearla con sus brazos a través de su cintura. Se estaba mofando. Pese a que disfrutaba de estar sumergida en esos delicados brazos y sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su cuello, pudo más su cólera en cuanto el Karm empezó a masajear uno de sus senos a la par que le recordaba su pecado:

— Es la misma textura que la de aquel dulce de leche deshaciéndose en mi boca…

— ¡AHORA SÍ YA ME CANSASTE!

El Karm le soltó divertido de la reacción de su esposa y de nuevo hecho a correr hacia el centro de la plaza no sin que la Elfi echara a correr tras él con flecha tensada en arco, la cual empezaba a cargarse de una energía lila… Esta vez la cosa iba en serio. Shion, por su parte, había llegado al centro de la plaza principal, dando por hecho que su esposa nunca le pillaría. Si bien no le costaba trabajo escapar, Artemisa era muy terca y persistente… eso hacia de aquél juego algo divertido e interesante.

— Y aún así, soy mucho más ágil que ella.

Decía a la par que se levantaba el ego el Karm cuando justamente una flecha rozó la manga de su Frac negro perfecto. Siguiendo la trayectoria del objeto, Shion se topó con Artemisa sobre el techo de una de las casa más altas del reino y le apuntaba con el rostro sombrío oculto debajo de su cabello. Le había tomado por sorpresa y estaba hecha una fiera, pues la flecha que había desgarrado el Frac perfecto estaba cargada de aquella energía lila que solo era convocada gracias al poder de las tres diosas.

— Pre… preciosa… guarda la compostura ^^U recuerda que es un sitio pu…

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el roce de una segunda flecha cargada, la cuál le costó trabajo esquivar y que impactó en la tienda de antigüedades, la cuál quedo hecha añicos. Shion miraba con nerviosismo temiendo haber desatado algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

— A… ¡Artemisa de Dirock, detente ahora! Hay gente que no tiene…

— ¡SILENCIO! No te lo perdonaré…

La chica fúrica colocó seis flechas sobre el arco cargadas cada una con los tres elementos y todos apuntaban donde la misma dirección: El Karm Shion. Sin embargo, él no se quedaría quieto y tampoco se arriezgaría a pagar por los platos rotos de su mujer con Hazell, princesa del reino Valiër, motivo por el cuál, trato de abalanzarse contra la Elfi y frenar aquella demencia de una vez por todas. Sin embargo…

— ¡¡¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, SHION!!!

Fue demasiado tarde, la Elfi disparó las flechas que causaron un impacto mucho mayor del esperado, generando con ello grandes destrosos. No falto mucho para que los guardias acudieran al sitio del evento y se hicieran de la chica ya que al Karm no lo encontraron. La llevaron ante palacio y le dejaron a solas a petición de la princesa, quien intentaba hablar con la chica Elfi, quien se recargó contra un pilar cercano con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

— Arte… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Es la segunda vez esta semana… acaso ya has olvidado que no debes pelear con esa intensidad a menos que sea necesario… de lo contrario acabará convirtiéndote en algo peor de lo que es Artemis...

— Y luego me perderé en la oscuridad y acabaré asesinando a mis seres más queridos solo por seguir mis impulsos y acabaré quedándome sola por los siglos de los siglos, amén -.-U Por favor Hazell me has dado el mismo sermón en los últimos cinco meses.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que no te lo de, si mira lo que haces? Estoy preocupada por ti… no quiero perder a la arquera que lidera con eficacia a mis tropas principales y ha conseguido grandes victorias en todas las guerras y enfrentamientos…

— Sí lo sé, lo sé… he llevado al ejercito a muchas victorias a costa de mi propia vida y entiendo que soy una pieza muy valiosa para ti, por eso me he ganado el odio de mi hermana.

— ¡No es eso! Es solo que…

La Elfi arqueó la ceja observando a la princesa como luchaba por contener las lágrimas a la par que se aproximaba donde ella para abrazarla con un gran cariño materna, cosa que hizo que Artemisa abriera los ojos notoriamente sin saber como reaccionar.

— No quiero perder a mi única amiga…

Artemisa solo se limito a permanecer estática sin siquiera meter las manos para darle una palmada a aquella niña que vivía bajo la presión de sus padres con tal de gobernar adecuadamente aquél reino al cuál ella servía no tanto por la gente del pueblo… sino por aquella niña que tanta ternura le inspiraba.

— Lo siento, Hazell… pero esta es mi forma de ser…

La princesa se separó lentamente mirando con tristeza en lo que se había convertido aquella chica que en ocasiones anteriores solo utilizaría esa fuerza con tal de proteger gente moribunda y salvar la vida de una princesa secuestrada por criaturas hambrientas de sangre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había otra opción…

— Entonces me temo… que tienes que aprender una nueva lección…

La chica le observaba fijamente mientras un brillo de curiosidad escapaba de sus ojos. Hazell se limitó a presentar la palma de su diestra completamente extendida a la par que empezaba a conjurar y un círculo mágico las envolvía a ambas en una luz plateada. Artemisa suponía que su amiga le encerraría en una especie de portal donde aprendería su lección, motivo por el cuál intento forcejear para salir del círculo, pero era demasiado tarde y sus piernas no respondían. Dándose por vencida finalmente, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que fuese que Hazell estuviese convocando.

Mas no hubo impacto alguno, simplemente una leve brisa que acariciaba los brazos desnudos de la chica, quien abrió los ojos lentamente, observando el escenario frente suyo, el cual seguía siendo el mismo. Finalmente se armó de valor y volvió en la dirección donde se encontraba Hazell. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver frente suyo a una pequeña bola rosada de enormes ojos saltones que saltaba gracilmente de la palma de la mano de Hazell, aun extendida, donde la Elfi, quien por instinto le abrazó colocándolo en su regazo.

— De acuerdo Sootmon… ya sabes que hacer… te encomiendo, Artemisa de Dirock, a este pequeño ser, quien te acompañará a lo largo de tu viaje.

— ¡nwn descuide, Su Alteza, completaré mi misión y no le fallaré owo!

— Hazell… yo, no entiendo de que hablas… ¿Y qué es esta cosa rosada?

— Artemisa, te presento a Sootmon, él será tu vía para viajar a través de diferentes "situaciones" de modo que recuerdes que pelear no es sinónimo de destruirlo todo por diversión…

— ¿A qué te refieres con "situaciones" y cómo se supone que voy a viajar con esto, se convertirá en una especie de montura y viajaré a diferentes países o me engullirá y me llevará brincando por todas partes T-T…?

— o.O Su Alteza, esta tipa esta bien loca…

— ¬¬#

— Jejeje… Sootmon, recuerda tus modales ^^ y descuida, amiga mía, no será necesario que te veas en ese tipo de situaciones embarazosas…. Pero basta ya de charla… el tiempo apremia y tu, Artemisa de Dirock, estas a punto de atravesar un viaje donde aprenderás más de lo que nunca hubieras podido imaginar…. Hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse… hermana mía.

— ¿Hazell, de que estas…?

Todo aconteció con tal rapidez que la chica quedó petrificada en el mismo sitio. La pequeña bola de color rosado comenzó a destellar para dar lugar a una hermosa hada de largos cabellos color rojizo escarlatado cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara en forma de mariposa y vestía un vestido color verde oscuro, al igual que sus guantes, que no llegaba mas lejos de medio muslo, botas azul mar profundo. Sus alas reflejaban un color morado mezclado con un brillo azul intenso.

Artemisa estaba anonadada, la belleza de la criatura impactaría a cualquiera y el ambiente se llenaba de paz y serenidad. La Elfi se volvió hacia su amiga buscando una explicación en su mirada, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarle sumida en un mar de lágrimas y momentos antes de correr donde ella, la grácil criatura saco de un bolsillo un pequeño instrumento de barro desde el cuál comenzó a entonar una extraña pero relajante melodía…. Repentinamente todo se volvió confuso y solamente trataba de buscar la forma de salir de aquél torbellino que le aprensaba con brutalidad a la par que extendía su diestra y gritaba el nombre de aquella que sería su mejor y única amiga.

— ¡¡¡Hazeeell!!!

Finalmente la habitación quedó en calma. Hazell no hizo más que dejar escapar un profundo suspiro a la par que abría lentamente los ojos y se refería a una figura que observaba desde las sombras.

— Sabes que no todo es su culpa…

— Lo sé…

— Entonces… ¿Por qué?

— Era necesario…

— A Artemis le será más fácil de aquí en adelante.

— No es necesario que me lo recuerdes… pues ya ha empezado.

La princesa elevo su diestra firmemente, haciendo aparecer un báculo con un precioso y enorme rubí anclado en su porción más majestuosa y el Karm se acercaba donde ella colocando su espalda contra la suya y alargando sus afiladas garras color carmesí a la par que su tatuaje de la mano derecha comenzaba a brillar con intensidad y su cabello se alargaba denotando su ansiedad.

— Al parecer… esto era lo que ella esperaba ¿No es así?

— Bien dicen que más vale pedir perdón que permiso…

— Esto será… de verdad interesante…

Un enorme grupo de vampiros y demonios empezó a rodear a la pareja, la cual trataba de mantenerse firme, aunque el miedo se hiciera de sus pensamientos, los cuales solo se enfocaban en una cosa…

— No te demores tanto… Artemisa.


	3. Capi 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Las alas de la nostalgia.**

Después de un vertiginoso viaje Artemisa se vio a sí misma en un solitario paraje en un bosque que nunca había visto, la hermosa hada que desencadenó toda esa reacción había vuelto a ser la pequeña bola rosada que Hazell le había presentado.

— ^w^ ¡¡¡llegamos!!!

Artemisa no dejó a la criatura siquiera articular otra frase agarrándola con desesperación y una furia característica de su comportamiento.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios me trajiste maldita cosa rosa?!

Sootmon fue sacudido con fuerza por Artemisa una y otra vez mientras le hacía la misma pregunta hasta que al fin la pequeña criatura tomó suficiente fuerza para decirle

— Xwx yo que voy a saber, no soy un mapa

Artemisa en su desesperación siguió sacudiendo a la criatura hasta que unos pasos y unas voces se oyeron muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

— ¿Estas segura de que cayó por aquí Riky?

— ¡Segura! ¡Hay algo extraño en esta área, también Tarja lo sintió!

En una maniobra de pánico Artemisa corrió hacia una pequeña cueva creada por las raíces de un enorme árbol y se escondió en ese lugar, dejó a sootmon en el suelo y tomó su arco mientras desde su escondite podía ver a un grupo muy extraño; dos hombres, tres mujeres, una de ellas parecía tener alas, un enorme lobo con una extraña armadura y detrás de él una niña poco más joven que la asustada Artemisa.

Sootmon salió del pequeño refugio para mirar mejor, Artemisa no pudo detener a la criatura y solo se quedó en su escondite; pese a ello, el atrevido movimiento de la bola rosada no alertó al grupo que parecía buscar algo en la zona, a excepción de la niña que iba con el lobo, la cual comenzó a olfatear como si fuera una bestia y corrió hacia donde estaba Artemisa, quien por el temor de que la encontraran ni siquiera pudo disparar; la pequeña niña se detuvo donde sootmon y comenzó a olfatearlo, la niña con una sonrisa lo levantó del piso y cuando se disponía a darle una mordida, sootmon gritó y Artemisa salió de su escondite y le arrancó de las manos a la niña a la criatura.

Poco después de los gritos se vio rodeada por el grupo. El enorme lobo se acercó a ella y le dijo:

— ¿Quién eres niña? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Artemisa asombrada porque nunca había visto a un lobo hablar ni siquiera contestó.

—Es una niña muuuy linda para ser un sirviente de Garzath.

Dijo un sujeto musculoso con una armadura hecha de pieles mientras acariciaba el rostro de Artemisa de una manera muy seductora. Artemisa se puso roja y se enfadó bastante, ella iba a golpear al hombre, pero la niña se le adelantó. Lo cual hizo que todos rieran.

—Eso te pasa por mano larga, Kodiak— dijo la una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí.

—No te asustes pequeña, no vamos a hacerte daño— dijo la chica de las alas. —Creo que esta pequeña criatura es el origen de la energía que sentimos hace un momento… ¿pequeña, es tuya?

— X3 Sootmon no le pertenece a nadie es dueña de si misma y solo obedece a su majestad Hazell— dijo la bola rosada antes de que Artemisa dijera nada. —Ella es Artemisa, una elfi y yo soy Sootmon, un ser mágico, somos viajeras. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros también somos viajeros pequeña criatura, yo soy Tarja, soy un ángel de Hazad.

—Yo soy Balder, del clan de la garra roja y soy un hombre lobo.

—Yo soy Rikheen, soy vampira, puedes llamarme Riky muñequita, el mañoso de los brazotes es Kodiak, y esa parejita que vez ahí atrás son Zhea una hechicera y Morniemacar un espadachín muy peculiar.

Artemisa vio a cada uno de los que la rodeaba con un poco de curiosidad e hizo una reverencia.

—Ah y perdón lo olvidaba, la pequeña que te encontró se llama Avaraya.

—Hola Avaraya— dijo Artemisa

—No te molestes en hablarle, ella no puede oírte, al menos no de una manera normal, tampoco verte, ella es especial solo puede guiarse con su tacto— dijo Balder—Si quieres que te escuche, toma su mano y póntela en el cuello, solo así entenderá lo que dices— replico el lobo

Artemisa un poco sorprendida tomó el consejo del lobo y puso la mano de Avaraya en su cuello, —Hola— fue lo que dijo y la pequeña Avaraya le respondió con un cálido abrazo que le trajo a la memoria a su amiga Sari.

— ¡No puedes ir sola por ahí y atacar todo lo que se mueva Zhea! Eso solo lo hace Kodiak!— Se escuchaba una voz detrás del grupo.

— ¡Me sobre proteges desde que te conozco, hago lo que se me da la gana y no tengo que darte explicaciones de porque Morniemacar! — contestó la voz de una chica a la del varón.

— ¬¬ ¡ush! Ya empezaron estos dos otra vez— dijo Rikheen — ¿¡Podrían comportarse!? ¡Tenemos invitados!

—Lo siento Riky, es solo que Zhea insiste en pelear aun con sus heridas— dijo Morniemacar mientras Zhea lo miraba con una fría indiferencia —Bueno, disculpen mi comportamiento, me llamo Morniemacar, todos me llaman Mornie, mucho gusto pequeña— dijo dirigiéndose a Artemisa.

—¡¡Hola Mornie!! – le respondió Sootmon a lo que Mornie reaccionó sorprendido — ¿Esa bola de carne puede hablar? — a lo que sootmon replicó —Claro que puedo hablar y no soy una bola de carne ¬¬

Zhea al ver a sootmon inmediatamente detectó que era un ser mágico, después de todo era una hechicera hábil y poderosa y desde que se convirtió en Warlock sus conocimientos aumentaron.

—Con que puedes viajar entre los mundos criatura— dijo Zhea

— O.o ¿cómo lo sabes? —

— ¿Magia? jejeje— dijo sonriendo Zhea, Mornie tenia tiempo sin ver esa sonrisa y también sonrió, ambos cruzaron la mirada y se sonrojaron, pero el momento duró poco ya que ella apartó la mirada y se mantuvo seria pero aun ruborizada mientras Mornie también volteó para otro lado un poco deprimido por la reacción de ella.

—¿¿VIAJAR ENTRE MUNDOS?? ¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS NOS HAS TRAIDO COSA ROSA!!

Exclamó Artemisa y al pensar que probablemente no podría volver a casa se desmayó.

Había oscurecido cuando Artemisa recobró la conciencia, lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Sootmon muy cerca del suyo lo cual hizo que saltara instintivamente cayendo en los brazos de una criatura mitad hombre mitad dragón, la elfi quedó petrificada con una expresión de sorpresa que difícilmente podría diferenciarse si se trataba de terror o alegría.

—No te asustes— dijo Zhea —Es Mornie, en las noches cambia— pero lo que zhea no sabía es que la reacción de Artemisa no era de miedo, sino provocada por la nostalgia de recordar el regalo de bodas que recibió de su amado Shion…

—KYAAAAAAA

Gritó ella mientras ágilmente brincaba a la espalda de Mornie exclamando "¡¡Arre Arree!!", Mornie por supuesto no entendía lo que pasaba, mucho menos sus acompañantes, sin embargo después de un pequeño silencio, todos soltaron a reír a carcajadas, Mornie volvió a su forma humana y exclamó:

—Ehm eso fue raro, la mayoría me grita monstruo o se echa a correr, pero ella me trato como a su mascota -_-'

Mientras tanto el buscó su armadura y vestimentas y se la volvió a colocar, sin embargo la elfi no se separo de él hasta que ella vio a Avaraya recostada junto a Balder y fue con ella a abrazarla, al parecer el encuentro inicial entre ellas trajo a su memoria el recuerdo de Sari, su mejor amiga; el ver a Morniemacar en su forma draconiana le recordó a su montura. Mientras el grupo se disponía a cenar a su muy particular manera cada uno, Tarja el ángel preguntó:

—Bueno, cuéntame Sootmon, a donde se dirigen?

— owO viajamos sin rumbo fijo—replicó la criatura. —Me ordenó su majestad Hazell que llevara a Artemisa a diferentes mundos para que aprendiera lo que le falta aprender ^w^, ¿y ustedes? ¿A dónde se dirigen?

—Todos tenemos un destino común, vamos tras el gran Garzath, es un nigromante y a todos nos debe algo— dijo Kodiak.

—Mornie y Zhea son quienes por decirlo de una forma nos han "reclutado" y nos unimos a su causa—dijo el lobo.

—No es para tanto, Balder— dijo tímidamente Mornie. — ¿Verdad, Zhea?-

No terminó de dirigirse hacia ella el guerrero dragón cuando ésta dejó el recipiente donde comía y salió en silencio de la cueva donde estaban dejando a Mornie con una cara algo deprimida.

—Perdónenla, antes no era así, ella solía ser una chica muy dulce— Dijo Rikheen. —Hemos pasado por un sinfín de desgracias combatiendo a Garzath, como dijo el velludo.

— ¡OI ESO!— dijo Kodiak.

—Jeje…todos hemos perdido algo a causa de él y sus sirvientes; las batallas han sido muy duras y nos han forzado a hacer muchos sacrificios— decía la vampira, Morniemacar miró hacía afuera con una expresión de lamento.

—En una ocasión nuestro enemigo era tan fuerte que no pudimos contra él, tuvimos que huir y separarnos, ella y yo estuvimos a punto de morir, aun siento un poco de culpa por eso…—dijo el joven agachando la cabeza un poco. —No pensé que cuando volviera a verla sería totalmente diferente…

Mornie guardó silencio y suspiró con mucha nostalgia; Balder el lobo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No fue culpa de nadie, hijo, esas cosas pasan, solo queda seguir adelante y ver si podemos hacer que ella vuelva a ser la de antes, el trauma que le dejó todo eso y la idea de que no tenía suficiente fuerza fue lo que la hizo someterse al entrenamiento de los warlocs—dijo el lobo— eso no fue culpa tuya, es una lástima que se haya perdido su esencia en ese proceso.

Artemisa escuchaba atentamente a Balder, parecía alguien muy sabio y pese a que era una chica algo inquieta sabía respetar a sus mayores. Mientras se alimentaban de la comida que Tarja había preparado, Artemisa escuchaba la historia de los presentes, dándose cuenta de que todos habían sufrido bastante a causa del tirano llamado Garzath y no solo de él sino de otros tantos enemigos que habían enfrentado en su camino, luego de eso se dio cuenta de que en ocasiones la vida no es solo jugar y hacer travesuras.

El ver como Zhea y Morniemacar discutían, le recordó un poco a una discusión que tuvo con Shion; al parecer Mornie amaba mucho a Zhea, y al parecer ella a él, pero por alguna razón se portaba fría y lo maltrataba sin razón aparente. Por otro lado, Zhea lloraba amarga y silenciosamente afuera de la cueva diciendo para si misma

—No dejare que nadie más salga herido por mi falta de fuerza; así tenga que alejarlos de mi no quiero que nadie muera por protegerme.

Llegó la hora de dormir y Artemisa no podía cerrar los ojos, en su cabeza daba vueltas el hecho de que estaba en otro mundo y de las cosas que ocurrían en este, de repente vio a Zhea practicando hechizos frente a la cueva en silencio. A lo lejos podía sentirse una presencia maligna, y Zhea sin alertar a nadie, se envolvió de un fuego azul y comenzó a correr al origen de dicha presencia.

Antes de que Artemisa pudiera hacer nada, Avaraya se levantó y comenzó a correr rastreando a Zhea, eso la preocupó más e inmediatamente despertó a Morniemacar.

—Mornie… ¡¡¡Mornie!!!

Morniemacar aún medio dormido le dijo:

—Estoy lleno Tarja gracias…—Artemisa notando que aun dormía, tomó su arco y le pegó en la cabeza.

— ¡OU! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

— ¡Hay algo raro cerca de aquí, Zhea se fue sola y Avaraya se fue corriendo detrás de ella!—exclamó Artemisa.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¡Maldición!! —exclamó Mornie quien despertó a todos para ir en busca de Zhea y Avaraya. —Me adelantare a buscarlas

Dijo el joven mientras se transformaba nuevamente en esa criatura mitad hombre mitad dragón, y emprendió el vuelo; sin embargo no volaba solo, Artemisa y Sootmon se aferraron a él y ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo tuvo que llevarlas.

Poco tiempo paso para que Morniemacar localizara a Zhea, ella estaba peleando, su oponente era alguien inesperado aun para el _"¡AMBLYOME!"_ pensó Mornie, la hija de Garzath había aparecido, no le dio tiempo al joven dragón de aterrizar propiamente cuando una ola de tentáculos lo habían derribado junto a sus acompañantes.

Artemisa veía con sorpresa que el origen de los tentáculos que derribaron a Mornie no provenían de un monstruo a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, todo provino de una mujer tan elegante como alguien de la realeza y la belleza de su rostro solo se veía opacada por una cicatriz, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una doncella normal.

— ¡Te dije que vinieras sola, bruja! — dijo Amblyome dirigiéndose a Zhea. —Bueno, igual iba a matarte tarde o temprano, solo necesito el cuerpo de tu noviecito vivo para mi papi, y quizás tu hermosa piel para…

Antes de terminar su frase, Avaraya se había lanzado sobre la oscura doncella, Artemisa difícilmente podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una chica con tales discapacidades moviéndose con la precisión que pocos guerreros podían presumir, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que fue aprisionada por los fuertes tentáculos de Amblyome.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?! —Preguntó furiosa Zhea a Mornie quien se incorporaba algo lastimado, a base de señas le respondió que lo mismo podría preguntarle el a ella.

— ¬¬ olvidaba que no puedes hablar cuando estás así… ¡ESTA ES MI BATALLA, VAYANSE!—Exclamó la hechicera, a lo que Mornie respondió con señas "estamos juntos en esto".

Morniemacar y Zhea entonces comenzaron a combatir a Amblyome conjuntamente, pero se veían limitados tanto por la mala coordinación de equipo que tenían como por el hecho de que debían cuidar de no lastimar a Avaraya, Zhea usando fuego azul en sus puños asestaba golpes contra Amblyome quien bloqueaba y devolvía los golpes como si fueran nada, Zhea volvía a acercarse pese a las heridas que le infringía su oponente, parecía fuera de control, Morniemacar por su parte atacaba como podía usando sus garras como afiladas navajas; lograba cortar los tentáculos que lo atacaban, sin embargo no era suficiente el daño que inducía para que soltara a su prisionera, el podía resistir los ataques mejor que su compañera gracias a sus escamas, y aun en sus intentos de protegerla parecía que ella se empeñaba en alejarlo de la batalla.

"_Tengo que ayudarlos" _pensaba Artemisa, _"¿Pero, cómo?". _Entonces a su mente volvieron situaciones pasadas, enfrentamientos donde las diosas la habían ayudado a salir victoriosa, ágilmente tomó una posición aventajada en el terreno, tomó su arco y su carcaj y cerró sus ojos, comenzó a murmurar una invocación a la diosa Phyro y entre mas avanzaba en su invocación la flecha comenzaba a envolverse en llamas sin consumirse, mientras tanto Zhea y Mornie seguían combatiendo; el detectó una energía fuerte provenir de donde estaba Artemisa, pero su distracción le costó el que fuera despedido a la distancia con un golpe certero de los tentáculos en forma de látigo de Amblyome, Zhea parecía no percatarse, estaba tan concentrada en su pelea que no se percató de la luz naranja que empezaba a inundar la atmosfera.

Artemisa por otra parte terminó su conjuro y abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de soltar la flecha que destellaba con tanta fuerza que parecía hacerse de día en el bosque, pero justo cuando la soltó hacía Amblyome, Zhea se puso en el camino. La velocidad con la que la flecha volaba aseguraba un impacto mortal en Zhea, pero Morniemacar fue mas veloz que ésta y de un salto tacleó a la hechicera apartándola del camino del proyectil que impactó justo en la frente de Amblyome.

En el suelo muy cerca de donde la monstruosa doncella se encontraba, Sootmon trataba de reincorporarse después del accidentado aterrizaje que la había dejado en la inconsciencia, para su mala suerte el tiro de Artemisa hizo que Amblyome se retorciera descontroladamente de dolor, un golpe lanzó a Sootmon contra un árbol lo que hizo que soltara un eructo que provocó que se abriera nuevamente el portal que les había traído a ese mundo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, la turbulencia y succión de éste era más violenta, inmediatamente Sootmon fue absorbido por el mismo, pero ahí no se detuvo el torbellino.

En su dolor Amblyome agitaba sus tentáculos con violencia, lanzando a Avaraya justo contra aquella quien le asesto ese fatal tiro, la fuerza con la que la lanzó hizo que ambas fueran empujadas hacia el vórtice, pese a que le aterraba la idea de caer en el vórtice, Artemisa se aferraba firmemente a la orilla mientras que Avaraya se aferraba a su cintura

— Debo sacarte de aquí cuanto antes…

Murmuraba para sí la Elfi buscando la mejor alternativa para poder salvar a la pequeña, ya había ocurrido un accidente fatal con la pequeña Sari y no se permitiría cometer el mismo error dos veces… Morniemacar en una maniobra desesperada voló directo hacia el torbellino y tomó a las dos chicas, tratando de lanzarlas fuera de este, logró lanzar a Avaraya fuera, pero cuando intento lanzar a Artemisa, ésta se aferró a él llena de pánico; él intentó volar fuera del vórtice, pero no logro salir antes de que se cerrara.

Zhea, que había perdido el sentido por el derribo, vio que Morniemacar no estaba y también vio a Amblyome tirada en el piso mal herida y con su forma humana, también vio a Avaraya buscando desesperadamente con su tacto las presencias de sus ausentes, en esos momentos llegaron los demás.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Mornie? ¿La otra chica? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Eran las preguntas que soltaba Rikheen al llegar, Avaraya al sentir la presencia de Balder corrió hacía él y se soltó en llanto.

—Algo no anda bien aquí— exclamó el lobo— Zhea, ¿puedes decirnos que ocurre?

Zhea no sabía como contestar las preguntas, estaba tan desconcertada como los recién llegados, Amblyome por su parte intentaba huir a rastras, pero Tarja y Kodiak la amenazaron con sus armas.

—Esto debe ser obra tuya, ¿verdad bruja? —dijo Kodiak. — Será mejor que hables ahora y quizás retrasaremos tu muerte.

Zhea por su parte tenía un nudo en la garganta y reprimía una enorme angustia al no saber que era lo que había ocurrido y donde estaban Mornie y Artemisa; en silencio se puso de pie y miró la luna que alumbraba esa noche cuestionándose en donde estaba Mornie.

Mientras tanto Morniemacar se encontraba atrapado en el vórtice tratando de estabilizar su vuelo inútilmente, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a su acompañante y esperar…


	4. Capi 3

**Capitulo tres**

**La princesa de la noche**

Un paraje desolado, una hermosa noche de luna llena, un bello lago reflejando el astro celeste…sin duda era una noche perfecta para ser feliz, para estar vivo…

"¿vivo? Suena demasiado irónico… ¿feliz? Por favor, ¿qué alegría cabe en esta maldición…?"

Había sido una noche demasiado complicada, y apenas empezaba. Pero no podía darse el lujo de deprimirse; la princesa de la noche tenía una imagen que conservar ante todo, y no permitiría que ese percance estropeara todo lo que había forjado en sus 200 años de gloria.

La sensual figura comenzó a moverse velozmente hacía su presa, la había localizado hace algún tiempo, pero su confusión le había impedido actuar. Podría olvidarse de todo, simplemente dejar de existir, pues ahora sabía que nadie la extrañaría realmente, pero, ¿realmente valía la pena dejarse caer de esa forma? Morir de hambre habría sido su única opción, pues en ese mundo no había ser capaz de derrotarla, y sabía que lucharía hasta el final aun en contra de su voluntad. Solo un igual era capaz de vencerle, y de hecho ya lo había hecho, pero no la había matado, al menos no del todo.

"si me hubieses matado en ese momento, todo sería mas fácil"

Pero no lo hizo, él solo dio sus motivos, destruyéndola emocionalmente, y había huido como la miserable rata que demostró ser en ese momento.

"y pensar, que creí que eras el consuelo de mi maldición…"

Pero ya no eran validas las lamentaciones, estaba viva, y volvería a ser aquel demonio nocturno, cuyo nombre inspiraba temor incluso entre su clan. Aradia no Baali retomaría su lugar entre monstruos y asesinos; obtendría el odio de los 13 clanes; destruiría a los assamita, no por que quisiera vengar el pasado de su gente, si no para probarle a él, que el demonio que había logrado domar en su tiempo, estaba libre de nuevo; quizá llamara la atención del creador, despertándolo de su sopor con los gritos lastimeros de sus vástagos; la tomaría en sus brazos, la poseería, y le despojaría de la vida, como castigo por el exterminio de su propia raza; una forma digna de morir para el ser mas odiado en el mundo de la noche.

Solo unos metros mas, y volvería a ser la de antes; sería de nuevo el heraldo de la muerte, el sensual demonio que destazaba sin compasión, la hermosa vampiresa cuya sed de sangre solo aumentaba, sería…

— pero que demonios…

Algo se había interpuesto entre ella y su presa; una energía demasiado poderosa, y que jamás había sentido. El mortal ni siquiera se había inmutado, pues es bien sabido que la percepción entre los mortales, es un don que no se les da más que aquellos que están destinados a vivir malditos, y aquel miserable ladrón tenía de maldito lo que ella tenía de santo.

— joh, interesante…

Entre toda esa energía, surgieron voces, que no sonaban realmente a lo que ella esperaba.

— waa, lo hizo de nuevo X~x y está vez mas feo…

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿¡Estás bien!

— Si…T^T

— hmm, ¿podrías levantarte? Me estás lastimando

La elfi se apresuró a incorporarse, dando un grácil salto, para después extender la diestra. El hombre, dudando unos momentos, terminó rechazando el gesto, incorporándose por cuenta propia. Volteó a ver a la chica, con la intención de empezar su interrogatorio extremo, pero frenó sus ideas en seco ante su expresión.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

Artemisa se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, sin dejar de gritar histéricamente.

— ¿ahora que te pasa?

— No quieras abusar de mi, o te juro que no pasaras de esta noche XO

— ¿Abusar de ti? ¿De qué hablas?

— Ni quieras tomarme por esposa, por que ya estoy casada

— ._. ¿esposa?

Ohh, claro… el joven recordó que se había despojado de su armadura durante el combate anterior y que solo traía puesto el faldón de ésta y su espada en el cinturón…

— OH! O/O pe…eerdon!

Morniemacar saltó detrás de un arbusto, urgido de cubrir su desnudez, avergonzado de tal manera que su pálida piel adquirió un tono rosado.

— Pero, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Avaraya? ¿Y Zhea… dónde está Zhea?

— No trates de cambiar el tema, pervertido…lo que importa ahora es conseguirte algo de ropa, o ya no podré ver a mi esposo a la cara T/T

— ¿Cambiar el tema? ¡Creo que lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación de lo que está pasando…! …¡Ey, ¿me estas escuchando?

Artemisa no prestaba atención a los reclamos de Morniemacar, pues estaba decidida a encontrarle ropa, aunque estuviesen en medio de la nada; aunque, para estar en medio de la nada, era un sitio muy bonito. Grandes y frondosos árboles, un cielo despejado con una gran luna llena adornándolo, un lago rodeado de cerezos en flor, una lejana silueta en un peñasco…

"¿Una silueta?"

La elfi enfocó la vista en dirección a aquel peñasco, rezando en sus adentros para que se tratase de un hombre. En efecto, era un hombre, con una complexión semejante a la de su desnudo acompañante.

"¡perfecto! ¡Alabadas sean las diosas! Ahora solo debo ir a coger esas ropas o.ó9 "

Mas decidida que nunca, comenzó a caminar hacia aquel peñasco, formulando en su mentecilla la mejor forma de dejar inconciente a ese hombre y despojarlo de sus ropajes.

"Mm…ciertamente será fácil noquearlo, pero por nada del mundo pienso quitarle yo misma la ropa… - de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos…así que aquel tendrá que encargarse de eso"

Morniemacar, aun detrás de los arbustos, observaba a la elfi alejarse.

— ¡Hey, ¿A dónde vas?... genial, de nuevo me ignora… ¬¬

Artemisa, muy segura de si misma, caminó hacia aquel sujeto sin inmutarse en ningún momento. Una leve brisa meció su cabello suavemente, pero estaba tan centrada en aquel hombre que ni siquiera notó cuando su arco se deslizó fuera del carjac de su espalda, cayendo silenciosamente. Estando ya a unos metros de su objetivo, la elfi comenzó a aclarar su garganta, con la intención de llamar la atención del individuo. Su acción tuvo éxito, pues inmediatamente el hombre volteó en su dirección; al principio alterado y alerta, aunque al ver a la chica se relajó totalmente, mostrando una sombría sonrisa que sobresaltaba entre sus marcadas cicatrices y su espesa y desaliñada barba.

— Ehh…ejem, disculpe que lo moleste, amable extraño. Me encuentro en una situación algo inusual y bastante incomoda para mi impunidad; es algo largo de explicar, y para no hacerle largo el cuento, temo que tendré que disponer de sus ropas, pues mi acompañante las necesita para continuar su viaje conmigo…

El hombre se limitó a observar a la elfi, al principio algo extrañado, después con una sonrisa perversa. Miles de cosas terribles pasaron por su mente, y su regocijo no fue disimulado. La chica, presintiendo el peligro, sonrió traviesamente, pues le encantaba darle una buena lección a ese tipo de sujetos. Llevó la mano derecha a su espalda, en busca de su carjac y su arco, aunque, al no sentir su preciado Ai, comenzó a entrar en pánico.

— Ai… ¡Ai! U ¿Dónde te quedaste? ToT

— Jajá jajá, será una noche bastante buena, ¿no, pequeña? Gozaras con uno de los ladrones mas reconocidos de estos lares…

— ._. amm… ¿y si hablamos tranquilamente al respecto? ^^U ¿sabes? No puedo aceptar tu proposición…por que ya estoy casada y…y…

Por más que hablara, sabía que estaba pérdida. El hombre ya la había tomado por los hombros, para aventarla sobre el pasto, y estaba con las manos sobre la bragueta, comenzando a desabrocharla.

— no…por favor… ¡…Shion…!

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido, que Artemisa no supo realmente que había sucedido: pudo observar un objeto, bastante filoso, que dio de bruces sobre la cabeza del hombre, atravesando ésta instantáneamente. El hombre cayó cerca de ella, haciendo un charco de sangre a su alrededor. La elfi, bastante sorprendida por eso, se levantó enseguida, y aguzando su vista, trató de seguir la dirección de donde había salido esa katana. Tras unos segundos de no observar más que neblina, una oscura silueta surgió a su vista; parecía ser una mujer, por su complexión, y caminaba hacia ella.

Tomó unos cuantos segundos para que se acercará lo suficiente para que pudiera verla bien: era una mujer joven, no aparentaba mas de 20 años; su piel era pálida, blanquecina como las mas puras telas de su reino; su cabello era largo, cubriéndole hasta la espalda baja, y de un hermoso tono rojizo oscuro; usaba un vestido negro azabache sin mangas, bastante entallado y que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, lo que dejaba de manifiesto las perfectas y sensuales curvas de su cuerpo; guantes largos, del mismo color que el vestido; botas sencillas, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas; su rostro, aunque era hermoso, denotaba frialdad y hostilidad, y por primera vez desde que iniciara su viaje, Artemisa sintió miedo al observar los ojos de aquella mujer, pues eran de un escarlata intenso, y su mirada severa y sádica, era como ver la muerte a los ojos.

Pasó de largo, sin inmutarse ante la sorprendida elfi; se detuvo junto al cadáver del hombre, y con un movimiento rápido tomó la katana, extrayéndola del cráneo.

Morniemacar, al escuchar el grito de Artemisa, tomó a Vehiliant, su Claymore, y echó a correr en su ayuda. Al llegar donde la chica, un olor familiar invadió sus sentidos.

"este aroma, es el mismo que el de Rikhi… ¿será posible que esté aquí?"

Pero el aroma provenía de una persona que no conocía. A prudente distancia, observó a la mujer que caminaba en dirección a su compañera de viaje.

"¡wow…que hermosa…! Pero si es lo que creo que es, debo ser prudente, o las cosas podrán ponerse feas…"

Aquella mujer, se acercó al cadáver que yacía a lado de Artemisa, tomó el objeto que atravesaba su cráneo, y lo extrajo sin dificultades. La katana que tenía en sus manos, estaba cubierta de sangre; la acercó a su rostro, y comenzó a lamerla, con obvio deleite.

"¡Lo sabía…es un vampiro!"

Artemisa quedó perpleja ante lo que veía, nunca pensó que su salvadora pudiera hacer algo así. Pero la había salvado de aquél hombre, y eso era lo que importaba. Actuando con la imprudencia de siempre, corrió en pos de la chica, colgándose de su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Eso fue increíble! Debías estar como a 50 metros de aquí. ¡Tu puntería es perfecta! *O*

— ¿De qué hablas? Falle mi blanco…

— ._.u amm…

Morniemacar se precipitó frente a Artemisa, sujetándola del brazo derecho, apartándola de la mujer; desenvainó su arma y se inclino hacia enfrente asumiendo una posición defensiva.

— ¡No te acerques a ella, es un vampiro!

— Joh…

Aradia se limitó a relamer sus labios, mirando al joven de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

— -_- no de nuevo…

— ¡Pervertido! Vístete de una buena vez antes de andar juzgando mal a personas desconocidas. Ella me salvó de ese hombre — Señalando el cadáver— , mira en que buen lío me metí por tu falta de pudor ¬¬

— ¿mi qué? Yo nunca te pedí…

— Siento interrumpir tan amena charla, pero esa chiquilla arruinó mi cena ésta noche, y debe hacer algo para compensarlo…aunque, preferiría que tú tomaras su lugar…

La vampiresa acercó su brazo derecho al cuerpo del joven, llevando su diestra a su rostro, deslizando sus dedos hasta el cuello.

— Prefiero la sangre de un hombre, que la de una mujer…

— Lastima que no sea hombre fácil…

El joven guerrero se apartó de su contacto y retrocedió un poco, pues conocía la forma de pelear de los vampiros, y sabía que Artemisa y Sootmon correrían peligro… donde quiera que estuviese la bola rosada, mas le valía estar bien.

— Jajajajaja… ¡me encanta jugar con la comida!

Aradia sujetó la empuñadura de la katana con la mano derecha, a la vez que inclinaba un poco su cuerpo, para coger impulso. Con asombrosa velocidad, alcanzó al joven, situándose detrás de él, colocando el filo del arma a la altura de su cuello.

— No subestimes a una mujer…

Morniemacar ladeó un poco la empuñadora de su arma, golpeando a la chica en el abdomen, haciendo que ésta retrocediera lo suficiente para poder librarse de su contacto.

Giró su cuerpo balanceando la Claymore para mantener el equilibrio, y trató de golpear el cuello de Aradia soltando una patada en su dirección. La vampiresa, prediciendo su movimiento, bloqueó la patada con el brazo derecho, y la fuerza de ésta le sorprendió, pues a pesar de que el joven estaba descalzo, le hizo un daño considerable en el brazo, haciendo que retrocediera aun más por el impulso del golpe.

— Joh…interesante…pero basta de juegos…

Aradia comenzó a blandir su arma con una presteza digna de admirar, y con una velocidad increíble. Morniemacar a duras penas podía bloquear sus golpes con su espada, y se vio en la necesidad de retroceder.

"Maldita sea…a éste paso, me acorralará…"

Demasiado tarde; la espalda del joven ya estaba apoyada contra una enorme roca.

— No quería hacer esto…pero no me dejas alternativa…

Morniemacar aventó a Vehiliant, y comenzó su transformación. Aradia detuvo su ataque; jamás había visto semejante espectáculo. Aquel que, hasta hace unos segundos era un simple mortal, ahora era una bestia, un demonio como los que su gente invocaba cuando necesitaban ayuda de las fuerzas oscuras, con la diferencia de que del joven no emanaba la maldad característica de los demonios. El dragón le tomó del cuello con ambas garras, levantándola lo suficiente para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran. Aradia se perdió en aquellos ojos de reptil por unos segundos. La excitación invadió su cuerpo; presentía el peligro de la situación, y eso le encantaba. Aventó la katana en la misma dirección que la Claymore, y con ambas manos logró zafarse de las garras de Morniemacar.

Sorprendido por su fuerza, retrocedió un poco, y no pudo evitar el contemplarla por unos segundos. Las facciones de la joven habían cambiado: su mirada seca se había vuelto demente; sus ojos brillaban con un escarlata intenso; su sonrisa sarcástica fue sustituida por una mueca ansiosa, desesperada. La vampiresa sonrío ampliamente, dejando a la vista unos colmillos bastante grandes y filosos.

Artemisa, sin prestar atención a aquel par, buscaba a gatas su arco. —Ai… ¿Dónde estás? — pensaba la elfi. Tan concentrada estaba en su búsqueda, que no vio cuando Morniemacar arrojó a Vehiliant en su dirección.

— Kyaaa…—En una acción rápida logró esquivar la Claymore, cayendo de golpe sobre su trasero, de modo que la espada quedó clavada en la tierra, entre sus piernas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Morniemacar te voy a…!— aun con la maldición en la boca, giró su cuerpo unos grados hacia la derecha, gateando velozmente para alejarse del lugar donde segundos antes estaba sentada, y donde había ahora una katana clavada en el suelo. A punto de terminar su maldición, la elfi divisó por fin el preciado arco, y olvidando el trauma que segundos antes la había paralizado, gateó en su dirección.

Morniemacar retrocedió un poco mas, para coger el impulso adecuado para embestir a la vampiresa, de modo que le fuese mas fácil dar una mordida certera en el cuello. Comenzó a correr en su dirección, a la vez que extendía las alas; estaba tan concentrado en su ataque que no notó las pequeñas antenas que asomaron sobre su espalda.

— Con que se olvidan de Sootmon… ¡ahora sufrirán la ira de la enviada de su majestad Hazell!

La pequeña criatura saltó de la espalda del dragón, y en el aire se vio envuelta de una luz tan intensa que Aradia tuvo que cubrir sus ojos y Morniemacar se frenó en seco. La vampiresa reconoció la energía que brotaba de esa luz inmediatamente, era la que había sentido cuando estaba por atacar al mortal. Con prudencia comenzó a retroceder, justo cuando la luz cedía, dejando ver a una hermosa hada cuyas manos sostenían un extraño instrumento. La hermosa chica de alas de mariposa comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa y tranquila, aunque poco a poco comenzó a coger más y más velocidad. Mientras mas rápido tocara la melodía, mas energía emanaba de ella, y llegó el momento en que esa energía se reunió en un punto, justo por debajo de Artemisa. Se abrió un vórtice justo como las veces anteriores, y sin poder evitarlo la elfi cayó en el, junto con el cadáver del hombre y ambas espadas.

El dragón corrió, pero no alcanzó a llegar para sacar a la elfi. Frustrado, no se dio cuenta de que el vórtice aumentaba de tamaño, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Alcanzó a sujetarse del borde con ambas garras justo cuando cayó, pero la fuerza de succión era muy grande.

Aradia observó los vanos intentos del dragón por salir de ese pequeño aprieto, y se divirtió tanto que quiso "ayudar" un poco. Se acercó al borde, justo donde Morniemacar se aferraba con ambas garras, y con su bota derecha pisó los dedos reptilianos del joven.

Un quejido de dolor salió de las fauces del dragón, y al notar el origen de éste, regresó el instinto asesino que había tenido minutos antes. Levantó el rostro, listo para aventar una bocanada de fuego a la chica, pero lo que vio hizo que se tragara su propio fuego.

La vampiresa se sorprendió al ver como el joven frenaba su ataque, y se sonrojaba considerablemente. Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, descubriendo que observaba justo entre sus piernas. Si bien, a ella no le importaba ser vista (realmente le agradaba llamar tanto la atención) no significaba que no tuviera pudor, y en un movimiento avergonzado, llevó ambas manos hacia sus piernas, tratando de bajar la falda de su corto vestido, a la vez que juntaba ambas piernas, con la intención de que dejara de ver su ropa interior (gustaba usar prendas sensuales, generalmente color negro, con pequeños encajes que le daban un toque pícaro a la ropa).

Morniemacar, recuperándose del impacto que le había dejado semejante espectáculo, vio una oportunidad perfecta, y sujetó la pierna derecha de la chica justo cuando ésta juntaba ambas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. La jaló consigo dentro del vórtice, y aunque había sido su enemigo minutos antes, en ese momento no era más que una chica que no sabía que estaba pasando. Por caballerosidad, llevó ambas garras a su espalda, cruzando éstas a la vez que la acercaba a su pecho, abrazándola protectoramente. Aradia no pudo evitar el abrazo, y sintiendo la calidez del dragón, no forcejeó para librarse de sus brazos; esa había sido la peor noche de su vida desde que conociera al Assamita, y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un abrazo.

Afuera, la hermosa hada sonreía dulcemente, mientras caminaba hacia donde sus compañeros habían caído.

— Ahora ya están todos…comienza la verdadera prueba…— Dicho esto, se dejó caer también, cerrando el vórtice tras ella.


End file.
